Step By Step
by Sailorstephanie
Summary: The day that Edward Cullen left, was the day that my life started falling apart. BE post Twilight
1. Owner of a Lonley Heart

Okay this is my first Twilight fic. I know that most of you are thinking "How can u start a new fic when your other ones are not finished?!" Well the problem is that I have hit a road block with both of those and I don't know where to go. One I am going to make a one shot and the other I'm going to eventually update so don't worry.

For this fic I need some reviews to keep going. I have the first three chapters done, but if I don't think that people want to read it then I wont post any more.

This takes place after the breakup in New Moon and is AU after that! it will be sad at times but its good I promise!

Okay that's all the boring stuff! On with the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot of the story. Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer (Unless I can trade her something for it!)**

Chapter 1-Owner of a Lonely Heart

BPOV

The day that Edward Cullen left, was the day that my life started falling apart.

One would think that after he left me, that I would turn to Charlie. I mean, yeah my dad isn't the most sensitive, but he would have tried his best to comfort me. Too bad that the day that Edward left me, Charlie did not come home. To think, the one night there was real trouble in Forks, he would be gunned down at the scene.

That was about two weeks ago. The funeral was nice and simple, just like my dad. I chose the words on his grave stone myself.

_Charles "Chief" Swan_

_Loving Father_

_Devoted Friend_

The day before his funeral, Renee and Phil got on a plane to come down to comfort me and to begin the process of moving me back to Phoenix. I stood in the airport waiting for their flight to come in.

It never did.

The people in charge at the airport explained that there was a signal problem; someone might not have turned off their cell phone or something. They tried to explain it to me and the other people who lost family and friends in the accident, but I just couldn't understand. I cried like a baby. The tears just wouldn't stop, and I didn't have anyone to help me stop them.

So now, I stand in front of the graves that hold Phil and my mother. The emptiness in my stomach makes me weak. Like I had not had enough nourishment to keep me running. In two weeks I lost my parents, a man who I considered to be like an Uncle, and the love of my life. But there was something else that was bothering me.

I missed my last period.

End!

Okay that was chapter 1. please review if you liked it so I know whether to update the next chapter or not! Thank you


	2. Work to be done

OKAY I GOT 1 REVIEW AND THAT'S ALL I NEEDED TO UPDATE!

Thank you 456 whoever you are for showing me that someone wanted to read my story!

Okay here is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot of this story.**

BPOV

Sitting down was the best thing in the world. I had been to out all day running errands. This morning I wrote myself a short list of what to do. That way I won't just freak and go home and just say "screw it".

Go to Charlie's Lawyer

It turns out that Charlie had left me the house, some of his possessions and the money of his insurance. The house was paid for, and the insurance money from the state came to about $20,000. It wasn't a lot, but it would get me through for a good amount of time. Of course Charlie left all of his fishing gear to Billy Black. I couldn't go down there right now; I just wasn't emotionally ready to deal with their comments about Edward and the rest. Even if they had left me on my own.

Go to Renee and Phil's lawyer

Since they were recently married, they had not set their wills together yet. Phil had a basic will that came with his contract that stated that in case of his death, his remaining money go to his spouse. Since Renee was also gone, that meant that the money would go to me. I didn't want it, but I do realize that at this point I was really on my own, so I tried not to think about it. The house was reposed by the bank, but the cars and their personal belongings would be mine. The bank was nice enough to give me a month to get everything out of the house. I guess I will go next week or maybe the week after. I'm just not ready yet.

Get a Pregnancy Test

Okay I know what you are thinking, "How could you move on so quickly?! You had Edward for goodness sake!". Well the fact of the matter is that Edward and I had sex.

One time.

It was the week before my birthday, before all the problems started, and we were at Charlie's house. Charlie had gone fishing and we were all alone. One kiss led to another and then to another. At that point we just let our bodies take control. It was the best night of my life and I'm happy that it happened. We didn't use protection because we thought that he couldn't get me pregnant. Goes to show what we know. At this point, the only thing I can do is take the test and see what it says.

Ten Minutes Later

OMG! IT'S POSITIVE! My head started spinning and I started swaying from side to side. Tears started falling from my eyes all on their own and sobs racked my body. What am I going to do?! I have no family, a part time job, and now a baby. A baby that the father doesn't even know exists because he left me!

I sat down in Charlie's chair and started to think about this logically. There was no way I was getting an abortion. First of all, I don't believe in it. Secondly, I was not going to lose my last connection to Edward. No matter what, I was going to raise this child, and no one was going to take him or her from me.

Even if I have to do it alone.

END! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT! THANKYOU!


	3. I just can't give up now

Okay I am soooooooo sorry that I didn't update but school has been crazy lately. Please pray for me that I get into Michigan State and that I make it.

Anyway, here's the new chapter I hope you like it. And a special thanks to candiqueen for reviewing my last chapter.

Chapter 3

I'm so tired. The clock on my car's dashboard read 11:30 and it made me even more anxious to get home. The dark highway didn't improve my mood in the least, that along with the itchy material of my uniform vest; and every time I felt that stupid vest I remember my stupid job. I hate working at Wal-Mart: the pay sucks, the other employees are either too perky or disturbing, and the customers appear to have a problem with reading.

/////////////////Flash///////////////

'Excuse me but which isle has paper towels?'

'Isle one'

'And where would that be?'

'We're standing in it.'

///////////////////////And back/////////////////

The only reason I work there is because it's the only place thats hiring right now. Every where else needs either hours that I can't give or require heavy labor and I can't handle that.

Finally I see my house ahead and I turn my 1999 dark blue Neon into the drive way. My truck finally died about a month ago so I decided to keep my mom's car. I had sold off the other cars and things. I'm glad I kept the neon if only because it saves me gas money.

I walked through the door and plopped down on the couch. I let my hands travel down to the little bump that was on my tummy. I'm only 2 months pregnant so you can't really see it, but every time I rub it, it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world.

"Hi baby." I cooed while rubbing small circles on my stomach, this was my inspiration to get up every day, this was the reason I worked from 12-10 everyday, this was why I simply took a test to get my high school diploma.

That's right; I'm no longer in high school. I decided that it would be best if I didn't go back to those people. All it would do is bring me down, and right now I can't handle that.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a juice from the fridge. The fridge was fully stocked with all my latest cravings. I guess that's one good thing that came from Wal-Mart; my employee discount. I had already began to slowly stock up baby supplies while still paying the bills. I decided to use my old crib and some of my old baby supplies were in the attic. The only things I needed were formula, diapers, and other toys over the years, but I'll worry about that later.

After I threw away the carton, I went upstairs to do my nightly routine and hop into bed. As soon as I curled up into those covers I was out.

//////////////////Dream//////////////////

The tunnel was so dark and cold. I walked down the tunnel not knowing where I was going. The only thing I could see was the white line I was walking on. The path was wide; if I were to lay down, my whole body would fit.

Suddenly the path turned blood red and I started to sink. I struggled but it pulled me deeper and deeper into darkness. That's when I realized; it was blood.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

I cried and screamed and wondered if this was how I was going to die. And like an angel, Edward appeared. He stood above me with no expression on his beautiful face.

"Edward help me, please help me." I was sobbing now. I struggled harder, knowing that Edward was there and that he would help me. But all he did was look down at me and say, "I don't love you, I never did. I don't love you, I never did. I don't…".

It was like a mantra and every time he said it I went deeper into the abyss. I wasn't struggling now. There was no reason to fight any more.

He didn't love me.

Soon I was neck deep and the blood and I tears rolling down my face. It surrounded me and squeezed me like it wanted to take the life from me. I was so lonely so I did the only thing that I could.

I screamed in anguish at the hand life had dealt me.

//////////////////////////End of Dream//////////////////////////

I shot up in bed and ran to the bathroom. I turned the water on and began to wash my hands. I could see the blood on them and it terrified me. I scrubbed until my hands were raw and I finally stopped sobbing. I turned off the water and slid to the floor and on the floor was my razor. It sparkled in the night and looked so beautiful.

I reached for it and thought about what would happen. I would die. I would see my parents, and I wouldn't be alone anymore. I thought of how I would look with my wrists wide open and blood pouring from them. I moved toward the razor to end it all, but the my hand felt my stomach.

And I remembered.

I wouldn't do it. This baby needed me. Someone needed me and I will be damned if I let my baby die. I threw the razor into the trash and moved back to my room. I sat on the bed and hummed Edwards lullaby. I rubbed my stomach cooing the word baby over and over again. But no matter what I did, the same thing kept ringing in my ear.

"I don't love you, I never did."

End. Please Review.


	4. Only the Lonely

Okay I know that I haven't updated in like 2,000 years…but I'm back with a new chapter finally

Okay I know that I haven't updated in like 2,000 years…but I'm back with a new chapter finally! I hope that u like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I'm so tired.

Everything from my bones to my skin hurts. I'm only about three months pregnant, but I feel like I'm about 8 months. I haven't gained much weight, if I wear a baggy shirt, you can't even tell that I'm pregnant. The baby is putting a lot of strain on my body though. I have to watch what I eat constantly. If I don't eat enough food, I might hurt the baby. I discovered that the hard way when I passed out 2 weeks ago at home. No one there and I couldn't even get help for myself afterwards. Who would believe that my half-vampire baby made me collapse? And even if they did believe me, how would they help me? And the scary part was…

Who would they tell?

I've never been more terrified in my life. No one can help me raise this baby. No one can find out its not fully human. I can't go to a doctor or anything. I might even have to give birth to my baby alone. What if something went wrong? What if there was some sort of complication and the baby was injured? What if-

/BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-/

Great, another night with no sleep.

I rolled over in the bed and looked at the time on the alarm. 5 am. I got up and went to take a quick shower. After that I went down stairs and turned on the radio. I decided that I would treat myself and have eggs, pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. Today I only have to work from 7 until 11 tonight.

I had to increase my hours at work. I did some math earlier this month and found that even with my savings and the money I have left from my parents and Phil, I still don't have enough to survive with the baby for more than a couple months. I know that after this baby is born I will be the sole caretaker and the baby will depend on me. I won't have time to work during the day. I know I won't make a million dollars working where I am, but I'm going to work as much as I can until the baby is born.

I checked the clock and saw that it was time for me to go. I grabbed my vest and working shoes and headed for the car. By the time I got to work it was about 6:50. I timed in and said goodbye to the people who were on the night shift. I went to the team meeting with the rest of my crew members and my day had officially begun.

"Alright people" my manager said. "Today is another fantastic Wal-Mart day! So let's all put on our helpful faces and get ready to help our customers any way we can! Assignments are on the board so let's get to work!"

I looked to the board and today I get the wonderful job of being a cashier. Today is going to suck. I have to stand on my feet all day and deal with idiotic people who don't realize that I could care less about their lives! Whatever…as long as I get paid I don't really care.

I got to my register only to discover that I already had a line. There were about 6 people in my line and they all had baskets full of stuff. Who comes to Wal-mart at 7 in the morning?

I put on a fake smile and started ringing up items. At one point it became a sort of mantra. Smile, grab, swipe, grab, swipe, "Cash or Credit" swipe, smile Next Customer. By the time 2 came I was tire and ready for lunch. I had no people in my line! I turned out my light and turned around to turn off the register when my manager came rushing up.

"Isabella, don't turn off your register yet. There was an issue and these customers need to be serviced right now. I need you to do it before your lunch break."

I wasn't looking at him so I didn't see who the people were, but I knew I had no choice in the matter. I grabbed the closest thing near me and rang up about 10 items. I looked up after the last item and said "Cash or Cre-"

There they were. The whole freakin family. I didn't know what to say to them. I couldn't figure out if I was happy to see them or if I wanted to pick up this register and throw it at them. I could feel myself sagging down as I looked at them. They were just as beautiful as I remembered. I looked back to the register and looked at my worn out hands against the computer. Well, I see that that still hasn't changed. I took a deep breath and turned back to them with a fake smile on my face.

"Will that be Cash or Credit sir?"

"Uh Credit please." Of course Carlisle paid. I bagged the items up as quickly as I could and handed them to them.

"Thankyou have a nice day" I quickly spun towards the register, turned it off, grabbed my lunch and headed to the door. I knew I wouldn't make it far, but I at least had to try.

"Bella wait!" I heard Alice yell. For some reason, hearing her voice made me snap.

"For what?! What is this some kind of joke?! Yeah, lets go see the human and mock her cause her life obviously sucks. It was fun enough pretending that we actually liked her. It was even better leaving her behind with nothing but shattered dreams and a broken heart! This way, she doesn't just lose the love of her life, SHE LOESES HER SO CALLED BEST FRIENDS TOO! So forgive me for not wanting to speak to you right now. I'm tired and I just want to go eat my lunch in peace!" At this point there were tears flowing down my face and I was violently sobbing.. It felt good to get that off my chest, but when I looked at their faces, I couldn't help but feel like crap.

What do you know, even after they ruin my life and make me feel like crap, I still love and care about these people.

"Look, come to my house when I get off work. I'm off tomorrow so you can come by at about 12."

I didn't even look at them when I walked out the door. I got to my car, opened the door, pulled out my homemade lunch, and proceeded to bawl my eyes out. I cried while eating my food, and when I was done, just sat in the car in silence. After my break was over, I went back into the store knowing that in a few hours I would be dealing with one of the most difficult things of my life.

OKAY THERES MY UPDATE! THERE YA GO! PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW WHAT U THINK OF M STORY AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING THIS!


	5. I Wanna Know What Love Is

Okay here is chapter 5

Okay here is chapter 5! YAY! Alright you know the drill, read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon

Chapter 5

My day was finally over and my feet couldn't be happier. I turned off the register and headed to the employee room. I grabbed my dad's old sweatshirt, pulled on my house shoes, and headed out for the car.

It must have taken me ten minutes to finally put the key into the transmission. I don't think I'm ready for this. For three months I wondered what I would say if I ever saw any of them again, and now that they are here, I don't know what to do.

My stomach started rumbling and I was suddenly craving a double whopper with extra cheese. These pregnancy cravings suck. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the nearest Burger King. While I'm there I might as well also get a vanilla shake with pickles in it.

After getting my food I started on my way home. I was almost at the city limits when my car started rumbling. I tried to pull over but no matter what I did the car wouldn't respond.

Eventually I hit something on the road and my car started to spin out of control. I was moving across the road, but I don't know how I didn't end up hitting any cars. The car was approaching the end of the road and something in me snapped. If I stay in the car I'm going to fall to my death.

My baby would die.

Strength I didn't even know I had pumped through my veins. I started to bang on the window, desperate to get it to open. I reached over and used my club to break the glass and half of the door. As soon as I saw the clearness of the night I tried to lauch myself through the hole to safety, but there was one problem.

The damn safety belt was keeping me in place. I tried to pull it out, but it was jammed into the slot. Safety my ass! At this point I could feel the tears coming down my face and I could see the end of the road. I screamed and literally ripped the seatbelt out of its socket and flew out of the car.

My back skidded against the concrete and I hit my head on the ground but my arms stayed firmly around my stomach. It didn't matter what happened to me, the baby had to survive.

I turned my head and watched as the car flew from the road to the forest. The next thing I saw was a giant flame rise up and swallow the trees in my view. When I was in the car, everything seemed to go in slow motion, but as I lay here, everything moved so fast.

I don't know how long I laid there but I was jolted back to reality when a cold hand touched my neck. I jerked up in surprise only to stare into the caring eyes of Carlisle. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that the rest of the family was behind him, but I couldn't recognize the look they all had in their eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked me.

I looked at him, and the looked over at the flame that had almost taken my life. Is this really what the rest of my life is going to be like? Am I going to struggle day to day, find some sort of happiness and peace only to have something try to pull it away?

I looked back at Carlisle, and like a little kid, began to bawl my eyes out. Esme was suddenly next to me and had her arms firmly around me. Even though her skin was cold, her presence was so warm. I felt like a child in the arms of its mother and that only encouraged me to cry more.

I missed this feeling. This sense of undeniable love and comfort. Once my tears stopped I noticed that she was rocking me back and forth. It was so comfortable. I was almost asleep when I heard one word that shocked me back into reality.

Hospital.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to scramble out of Esme's hold but it was useless. A panic was beginning to set into me as visions of what a hospital visit meant.

"You can't. Please just take me home. Please." Now I was sobbing. I know that I can't get away from them and it was their choice. My head was lifted and I stared into Esme's eyes.

"Bella, if we take you home you have to let Carlisle look at you. That and we need to know whets wrong. It's not just the hospital that has you upset and in order to help you, we need to know what's going on. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head and allowed myself to be picked up and placed into the back of the Mercedes. I was between two people, but I was too tired to look up and see who it was.

After about five minutes of driving, the car stopped and I was picked up again. I was placed on the couch and looked at the seven faces that stared back at me. I steeled myself for anything they wanted to ask or say, but what came out of Emmetts mouth was not what I had expected at all.

"Bella, where's Charlie?"

OKAY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAD SOME WRITERS BLOCK BUT ABOUT 30 MINUTES AGO INSPIRATION HIT ME AND I WROTE THIS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!

LOVE YOU BYE BYE


	6. The Flame

[climbs out from under the rock] I have an update! So please don't kill me! Sorry it took so long to update and I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and thank you for all the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight franchise. My first name may be Stephanie but I'm not the author…[sigh] ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 6

"_Bella, where's Charlie?"_

I froze. That was the first time I had heard Charlie's name in almost 3 months. I had come to terms with Charlie's death, but I guess actually hearing his name caused a shock to go through me.

I looked at them and tried my best not to start crying.

"Um… Charlie's no longer with us.". I looked down and started to wring my hands. "There was some trouble in town, and he was shot and killed. To think, the one time something happens here, and you weren't here to see it Emmett. You always said this place was too dull for you." I only glanced up at them and then quickly got up.

"I'm a little thirsty so I'm going to get some water. Does anyone want…" the question died on my lips as I realized who I was talking to. I muttered "never mind…" as I walked into the kitchen.

I paused at the counter. I was sweating, my hands were shaking and my vision was starting to get a little hazy. I quickly went to the fridge for some Sunny D and drank it straight out of the carton. Not long after I began to drink I started to feel better. I placed a hand on my stomach and sighed. That was a close one; I can't imagine what would have happened if I had passed out while they were here. Putting more juice in the glass I prepared myself to go back into the living room. I didn't know what I would say or what they would say, but I couldn't hide in here forever.

As I walked to the door, I heard the house phone ringing. I quickly walked back into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Tom. Look I know you're off tomorrow but Cathy can't come in and we need someone to work the early shift tomorrow."

I almost screamed through the phone. The early shift was horrible. I don't know why they called it that because it was from 11 at night to 3 when the store closed. And even then you couldn't leave until the store was properly shut down.

Before I could answer him, Tom started talking again.

"I know you wanted the time off but I really need someone to come in. You're getting paid overtime and everything."

Crap. He knew he needed the money. But with the extra hours, I would be working from 11-tomorrow night to 10 the next day. Sure there was a break between 3 and 7, but it wasn't a lot.

I sighed and said "Okay Tom. I'll be there. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Bella. Bye now."

I didn't even respond as I slammed the phone down and swore. I looked up and was startled to see the Cullens were still there.

"Um, sorry about that." I couldn't look at them. I didn't know what to expect on their faces but I wasn't ready to look.

"Bella?" it was Alice. "What's going on Bella? I had a vision of you dieing in that car crash. We didn't even make it to the car when we saw you fly out of it. No normal person could have done that. Is there something you're not telling us?"

I looked up and looked at each of their faces. Carlisle and Esme both looked so concerned, as did Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I didn't get the chance to look at Edwards face because of something I saw in Rosalie's face. She looked angry. For some reason I felt rage build up in me when I saw her angry expression.

"Rosalie is there something wrong?" I asked her. I was beginning to get angry and I didn't know why. And then she glared at me.

"Well for one thing I don't think we should even be here. After what you said to us in the store today it's obvious that you don't want us around. I don't even know why we came back. My brother finally made the right decision to get away from the danger that you pose to our family. He thought you two were in love but by the second heart beat coming from under that sweat shirt, obviously he was wrong" She looked down at me like I was some sort of diseased rodent.

I lunged at her. But before I was even an inch past the chair before someone was holding me back. I wasn't even thinking. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I was yelling and sobbing as I fell to the floor. "I gave myself only to Edward and a week later he was gone."

My sobs wracked my body until I was hyperventilating. I felt cool hands grab hold of me and wrap me in a hug. I knew those arms, that sent, and comfort they brought me. As black edges crept into my vision I murmured the word that brought both pain and happiness to me.

"Edward"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter! How did you like it! Please review and comment! I'll try to update when I get some more time! XD


	7. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time but school/life has been really crazy.

This story literally woke me up and wrote its self so here is this chapter, I know it's really short but if you give me a little more time I can have another one up soon hopefully!

Read and Review Please!

Chapter 7

I woke up in my bedroom alone.

I looked around and nothing was out of place. There was no sound coming from anywhere in the house. I reached down and felt my stomach, patting the bump that rested there.

Where was everybody? Maybe after I fainted they put me to bed. I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs.

Nothing.

I looked around the kitchen, the living and dining room.

Nothing.

Now I'm frantic.

They wouldn't leave would they? They just came back to me and now they know about the baby; granted that's not how I wanted them to find out but still…

And then a horrible thought occurred to me…

Was it all a dream?

No I couldn't have dreamed that. It was too real. The concrete on my back, the heat from the flames, even Edward's cold touch-

CRAAAAASH

The loud noise made me jump, until I realized it was just thunder. As I pealed back the curtain to look out side, I saw my car sitting in the drive way and sobs started to wrack my body.

It was a dream. All of it. I couldn't believe it. It felt so real. I slid to the floor and just cried my eyes out. It was all so close! Being loved by Carlisle and Esme, having Alice back as my best friend, and most importantly, having Edward be the father of my child. It was everything I want, everything I want for this baby. It's not fair.

IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!


	8. Walking on Sunshine

Okay here is the next chapter! I told you it would be fast! And for those of you still reading this, thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read this!

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Chapter 8

I really was not in the mood for breakfast, but I've noticed that I've been losing weight around my arms and legs. This baby is putting more strain on me then I originally though. I guess I need to start eating more food, if not…well I don't even want to go down that road.

The dream I had a couple of weeks ago keeps happening, but different things happen in each one.

There's the one where Alice comes skipping into my room with 10,000 bags of baby clothes screaming how excited she is to be an aunt.

There's the one where Edward comes back and says that he loves me and he wants to marry me. And then he takes me into his arms and feels the baby for the first time.

These dreams were slowly destroying my sanity, because while I'm asleep I know I'm dreaming. I know it's not real, but I can't help it. His arms feel so comfortable. Even his smell is just as beautiful as I remember. And for that brief moment I feel like I haven't been a complete failure to this baby. That I was able to provide a loving mother and father. But it never fails that when I wake up,

I'm alone.

A single tear slipped down my face, but I don't have time for it. I wiped it away and walked upstairs to get ready for work.

////////////////////////////////10 hours later/////////////////////////////

Today is officially one of the worst days ever.

I have literally been on my feet for hours. I have blisters, my back hurts, my ankles are swollen and I paid my respects to the porcelain god 3 times.

Pregnancy is not glamorous. Those girls you see on TV and in the stores? Yeah. They don't have full time jobs, they don't live by themselves, and they CERTAINLY don't have a half-vampire baby that drains every bit of life out of them.

And now on top of everything else I have to constantly worry about; my wonderful boss made an appearance today. He ruined my day with one sentence.

"Bella we're going to miss you next month around here."

….What?

Apparently Wal-mart can only ensure me working here until I'm so many months pregnant…

So let me get this straight:

I'm going to be a single mom.

I have no family support.

I can't go to a doctor.

The father of my child DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HIS CHILD EXISTS!

And in about a month I'm going to be unemployed.

I walked faster out of work than usual and made a beeline for my car. All my actions are fully mechanical: open door, get in, put on seat-belt, start car, and drive away.

What am I going to do? I guess in the back of my mind I thought that some miracle would happen and things would magically work out for the best. I basically have a month to figure out my financial situation. If Wal-Mart can't even hire me where can I go? As I pulled up into the driveway my thoughts started to race out of control.

What am I going to do?

How am I going to support this baby?

What happens if I can't get another job?

What if-

And then I felt it. The most magical feeling in the world.

My baby moved.

I screamed in joy and immediately put my hands on my four month belly; anxiously waiting. I started rubbing the spot on my left side where I felt the movement and felt a little flutter under my hand.

For the first time in a long time, tears of joy ran down my face. And I came to a realization.

I don't know how, but things were going to work out. They had to.

This little life, meant more than anything.

Okay I hope you enjoyed the ending! I haven't done a happy one in a good minute! Please review and I will update asap!


	9. Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?

Okay I know that I haven't updated in a long time but I had an EXTREME case of writer's block and I've literally been trying to write this for almost a month! Thanks to Emmett Cullen's Best Friend and pheobep3 for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Enough of the ass-kissing! On to chapter 9!

Chapter 9- Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?

I am so excited!

Since I'm not working at Wal-Mart anymore, I've decided to use these last few months to focus on my baby and just be happy. I want my child to be healthy and happy and that can't happen if I don't start focusing on the positive instead of the negative.

Today I'm going to start painting the nursery. I've decided to paint the room in a deep blue, and have designs in purple, light blue, green, silver and white. I guess what I have in mind is something like the aurora borealis. I know it's not what a typical nursery would look like, but I need something to focus on. And seeing as I'm 6 moths now, I'll need something to work on for the last three months.

Going to the store, is a chore all in its own. Everyone stares at me because I'm so huge. I don't know when it happened, but I guess one day I woke up and I was a blimp. When I look down I can't even see my toes!

It's unnerving having people watch every move I make. I hate having those eyes on me. They see everything that I'm trying to ignore.

Those eyes see that I'm pregnant.

That I don't have a ring on my finger.

And that I'm by my self.

But I can't let them get to me. They don't know my story and even if I were to tell them, they would never truly understand what it feels like to be rejected and left alone. So I put on my best face and went into the baby section.

I love looking at all the baby clothes. I don't know what I'm having so I've been mostly getting generic colors like blue, green, white, yellow, grey, and black. Since my old baby stuff was blue with stars on it, I figure that it would work for a girl or a boy. I was never more thankful that my mom was a packrat until now. She had stored a lot of my childhood things and I hope that I am able to recycle at least some of it for the baby. Not only that but it would save me a nice chunk of change.

That's been something else that's been on my mind lately. I've decided that once the baby is born that I am defiantly using breast milk. First of all formula is way too expensive, and given who the baby's father is, I don't want to give them anything that I know for sure won't hurt them. Another way to save money would be to use cloth diapers. I know it will save money, but it's gonna suck to have to clean those all the time.

After browsing the isles for a while, I pick up an irresistible looking teddy bear. It's white with brown eyes and nose. The bear is about waist height and is extremely fluffy. It's perfect. Well…mostly. It costs $40 but every child should have a large teddy bear to hug and cuddle. I headed for the check out line satisfied with my purchases.

/Break/

The colors all swirled together to create a breathtaking image. I never knew that I could make something like this. The nursery was absolutely beautiful. The ceiling and parts of the walls portrayed the aurora borealis, and seemed to perfectly fade into the dark Brownwood crib that held little sheets with blue and silver stars. It took me a whole month and a half to finish it, but it was worth it.

I looked around the room and felt tears on the edges of my eyes. It seems so real now. For the first time, I'm looking around this room and I don't see my old room. It's finally a nursery. And in about two months, my baby was going to live in this room.

I began to carry down all of the supplies to the basement, and on the way down I looked outside. April was just around the corner and the colors outside were beginning to change. Once, the browns and greens of Washington made me miss home, but strangely enough, now it makes me feel like I am at home. Maybe this year I should plant something? Maybe start a garden or something? It would give me something else to do since I'm done with the nursery.

As much work as it takes to get ready for the baby, I still find myself bored with nothing to do at times. I don't go out much, and there is only so much cleaning one can do. I've never been a big fan of tv, so lately the radio has been keeping me company in the house. It's strange, I never understood why Charlie always had the radio on but never listened to what was being said; now I understand, and in a way I feel a little bit closer to my dad because of it. In these past few months, I realized how much our stories actually overlap. Like my father, I fell in love with someone who I believed to be too good for me, and in the end we were both left with nothing but an empty house and memories.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts for right now, and continued to take things to the basement. And while I was moving things, I began to think of something that I have been putting off for a while now.

Giving birth.

I'm not too concerned with the pain, because I know that it's going to happen no matter what I do, but the issue is how and where. I don't want to give birth alone. I mean, I've read all of the books, and looked online for information, and the fact of the matter is that I don't want to do it by myself. I'm scared that something will go wrong and I could hurt, or possibly kill, the baby. But I don't know where to go.

A hospital is almost out of the question. I don't know what vampire traits the baby will have, if any at all. I can't take the risk of someone finding out, and I can't take the risk of the baby harming someone after being born.

My next option was a mid-wife. As bad as it sounds, I can cover up the death of one person if things go horribly wrong. And as much as I don't want to admit that, I have come to the conclusion that I am running out of options.

Even though I know I don't want to give birth alone, I still set up a sterile room in the den. I made the old futon up and covered it with plastic and sterile blankets, and have a small tub propped up on a table next to it to clean the baby afterwards. I had all the supplies the books said I needed, but this room was for a last resort. I don't want to use it but I'm realistic enough to know that I have to be prepared. At times like these I wish that Carlisle was here, because then he could deliver the baby.

But I shook my head again to rid my mind of the thought. I can't keep living like they will eventually come back and things will magically work out. Sure I would be so happy to have them all back into my life. Of course I want my child to have a large family full of love that would spoil them endlessly. Sure life would be easier if they were here to help, but reality is reality. In two months time, I need to be ready to be a mother, father, and everything else to this child and no wishful thinking could change that.

I sighed again and headed up the stairs to rest in the living room. I decided to be productive with my time and work on the baby names. I already know that the last name is going to be Cullen; and not just for the obvious reasons. The first reason is because; even though he is not here, he is still the father of this child. The second reason is that if anything should happen to me, the baby's last name could help clue them in to who the child is. I know it's a long shot, but at this point every decision matters.

I've actually spent quite a bit of time imagining what names would work best. If I have a little girl, then her name will be Elizabeth Nicole. I don't know what it is about that name but it feels like it has a ring of royalty to it. I can almost imagine the name spelled out in old-English-script. And because she will be Edward's daughter, it's almost undeniable that she will be gorgeous, so I think that her name should fit her.

Now I have to admit that I have always wanted a little boy. The idea of a little Edward running around with an adorable crooked smile just brings butterflies to my stomach. I know that I want the middle name to be Anthony after his father, but I can't decide between Evan and Shaun for the first names. As I continued to think about the pros and cons, the phone rang.

Between this big belly and this comfy chair, it always takes me a minute to be able to get up. I reached the phone when it hit the fourth ring and was slightly out of breath when I answered it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Um, hello? HELLO?"

"…..[click]"

I just stared at the phone. I thought that stupid stuff like that only happened in crappy movies and tv shows. But I have to admit that it did freak me out a bit. On top of everything else going on, I do not need just plain weird shit to start happening too.

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. When I entered the room, I suddenly felt very queasy. It felt like something was churning in my stomach, and then I felt this burst of liquid coming down my leg. I looked down in shock and horror.

My water just burst.

Okay here is the chapter! This is the longest chapter to date and I hope that you all enjoy it!

I did get one review that said that I was too gritty in an email and I kind of want to address that. I feel that tv tries to paint a picture that isn't entirely realistic when it comes to pregnancy. The fact of the matter is that pregnancy while single is not the most glamorous thing. Recently a friend of mine gave birth and she is literally living off the generosity of friends. Yes there are joys to being a parent, but there is also the reality that in the real world there are no cameras and scripts, and sometimes no happy ending. I feel that in this story I don't want to just do Bella justice, but also to strong independent women who are out there doing what they need to do to raise their children.

Okay now that I am off my soapbox [lol] please review so that I know if I'm doing a good job or not and I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	10. Every Breath

Okay here's the new chapter! A special thanks to britt395v02 and Mrs. Big Bad Malfoy for reviewing chapter 9!

Chapter 10-Every Breath

I literally burst into sobs.

I was shaking so hard that I couldn't see straight. I blindly reached for some paper towel and used my foot to push it around so it could pick up the liquid. The smell was horrible and made me want to throw up. After the mess was somewhat cleaned up I started to make my way towards the den. I had one hand on my belly and another on the wall. I was about a few steps down the hallway when this horrible pain shot through my entire body. The pain was overwhelming and it felt like someone took a hot iron to my stomach and was slowing ripping out my intestines.

I fell to the floor on my back, and started to cry harder. If that was only one contraction, then what will the rest of them feel like? When my vision cleared up from the pain, I attempted to get up but couldn't. Another contraction hit and the only thing I could do was roll to the side and scream.

I turned to the other side and blindly reached for something to pull me up; the only thing in my reach was the wall. I briefly considered staying on the ground when another contraction hit and I banged my head on the floor. I had spots in my eyes for a minute. I reached for the wall again and began pulling myself down the hallway.

It hurt so badly.

Every inch felt like a mile. Between the contractions in my belly, and the carpet burns on my arms I didn't know which part hurt more. It took me almost thirty minutes to make it to the den, and I still wasn't on the futon.

I crawled to the edge and used it to pull my body up. As soon as I was half way up, a contraction hit and I almost launched myself back onto the floor. When the pain lessened a little bit, I managed to pull my body the rest of the way onto the futon, which was next to all of the things I needed for the baby after the birth.

I knew I was crying, but it was nearly impossible to tell the difference between my sweat and my tears.

As I laid there I thought of the Cullen's. I thought of how they would act if they were here right now. I though of how happy they would be about this baby. If they were here I would be so much happier. I wouldn't be in so much pain. But wanting them to be here wouldn't change anything; I was delivering this baby alone.

It's not supposed to happen like this. I thought I still had time. Why am I in labor? Is the baby ok? Am I really ready for this? And as another contraction hit I asked myself a question I hadn't considered:

Will I survive this?

When you see the pregnant women give birth on tv they push a few times and BAM! They have a baby. This is not like that AT ALL! It hurts so bad, and it feels like I'm being ripped apart. As I pushed again I thought of Edward's smiling face and I felt the pain diminish a little. I reached my hand down and I could feel the little head crowning and I almost screamed with joy. I started to push and gently pulled the baby out. First came the head, and one little shoulder, then another, and then the rest of him. Yes a him.

Welcome to the world little Evan Anthony Cullen.

I pulled him towards me quickly and opened his mouth and airway. He cried out and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard! I cut his umbilical cord and wrapped it like the example in the book. Then I took some soft towels and began to wipe his little body down. Once I was finished I wrapped him in a yellow blanket I had put aside for the occasion and really looked at him.

He was beautiful. He had my round face, but he had Edward's nose and mouth. His hair was a reddish brown, and already appeared to be unruly. I couldn't see his eyes but I prayed they were brown or green. I would rather my child had my eye color then to have the dark eyes of a creature that lives off blood. I nothing against vampires, but I don't want my child to grow up that way. And there's also the part where the baby would need me to hunt for him until he was old enough. And I'm sorry, I can't catch a butterfly, let alone a deer.

I saw his eyes begin to open and I saw a flash of emerald green. And it was the most beautiful thing. I felt a weight lift off of my soul and more tears came to my eyes. I reached my finger out to him and he grabbed hold and held on strong. I pulled him close and rocked him. And as he fell into dreamland I whispered, "Mommy loves you so much."

I've never been this happy.

/One Week Later/

I've never been this tired.

Evan is a beautiful baby. And usually he is very quiet and content to be in my arms and just rock back and forth. But when he's hungry, needs a diaper change, or he is cold in any way, shape or form, he is NOT a happy baby!

I dropped the plate I was washing and ran upstairs to the nursery where ten minutes ago I had laid Evan down for a nap. I picked him up and he instantly quieted down. I looked in his diaper but he was dry, so it wasn't that. But then I felt he little mouth trying to get to my nipple through my shirt, and I suddenly understood why his highness had beckoned me. I gave a sigh of despair and moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I pulled down my shirt to expose my sore and bruised nipple and let Evan latch on, and it hurt like a bitch.

Apparently, I'm one of the unlucky girls with extremely sensitive breasts, and to top it off, my son has a rough mouth. But he has to eat, so I endure it. Sometimes I have to switch him to another breast because he's so rough that sometimes the nipple is rubbed raw and begins to bleed.

After about ten minutes he's done and now I'm rocking him in the chair to get him to go back to sleep. His little eyes start to droop and so I decided to start singing a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a little kid.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_So please don't take my,_

_Evan away._

It never fails that by the time I get to the final line of the song, he drifts off to sleep and cuddles deep into my arms. I wrap him securely in his blanket, and place him back into the crib. I check the baby monitor and makes sure it's on and then I slowly and quietly make my way downstairs.

Okay that's all folks! Please Review and tell me if you like it! I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. Hold Me Now

Hey all sorry about the wait….no AN in this part. I'll only say this:

I'm sorry it took so long.

Enjoy

Chapter 11-Hold Me Now

Evan is growing up so fast.

It seems like only yesterday that he was born. It's been about eleven months since I gave birth which means that in a little over a month my baby will be one years old.

I won't lie and say that it's been easy because it hasn't. The first three months were harder than the actual pregnancy in my opinion. When you have a baby, they depend on you to do absolutely everything for them. There's tummy time, and back time, and keeping things out of their reach, and waking up every three hours on the dot. The internet became my best friend.

But I'm proud of myself. I may have struggled from time to time, but Evan is a healthy happy human baby. He doesn't have any vampire traits that. He can go out into the sun and not sparkle, he eats human food, and he doesn't even have any venom in his mouth. And he's the smartest little thing. I know all parents say that, but I truly believe it. Even though he is not even one yet, he knows the words mama, yum, eww, sleepy, and his favorite no. He's also starting to figure out how fast he can run…which is a lot faster than mommy apparently.

That was one thing he picked up from his father. Along with his eyes, his face, and now that he has teeth, even his smile. I will admit that sometimes it's hard to look at Evan, because he is the spitting image of Edward. That's another thing that's changed. I can say Edward's name now, along with the rest of the family and feel less pain. It still hurts, but I use them in Evan's bedtime stories.

There's the one about Alice the magical fairy from the land of dreams. She comes into little children's rooms at night and touches their heads with her magic wand so that they have peaceful and beautiful dreams. I tell him about how she fell in love with the son of the Sand Man, who was a dream solider named Jasper and all the adventures they had.

There's Emmett the warrior; a fierce and strong knight that fought for the great King Carlisle and his gentle Queen Esme. I must have told Evan countless tales about how he went into great wars and battles in the name of Carlisle and for the love of his wife the fair Rosalie.

The stories about Edward are different than the others though. I don't make him into a fairytale. I tell him about a beautiful man who fell in love with a simple girl. And how that man was talented in music. About how he was gorgeous and kind hearted. I tell Evan that Edward was a man who didn't see himself like everyone else did; we thought he was beautiful and he thought he was a monster.

I must admit that there are still times when I cry after putting Evan to bed, but I think it's for the best. After all, if I don't tell something about his family, who will?

?BREAK?

Today has been a long day. Evan is finally down for the night which means that I can finish doing the housework. Since Evan uses cloth diapers, I have to hand-wash them before I go to bed so that they can dry in the dryer overnight. After that I have to clean up the living room, set his bottles up for the morning and make sure that we have everything we need for the next day.

I have been extremely frugal with money, so we have made it this far without us needing anything. We still have about $10,000 left between the money I inherited and the money I saved while working at Wal-mart. That and I get my first paycheck for Online Medical Billing in a week, so that will help as well. I swear that someone was looking out for me because I needed a job that I could do at home and still make enough money to survive on. This way I'm always with Evan, I have a job, and there was one less worry on my shoulders.

And I also lucked out when it came to the physical side of after birth. I never struggled with my weight after birth. Before I was pregnant I was a size 6. I'm now a size 2 and I've done nothing different. It sucks that none of my clothes fit anymore, but there's nothing I can do about that. I have more important thin to spend my money on then some dumb outfit. Besides, the only person that will see me is Evan.

I'm finally finished with the diapers when I hear the phone ring upstairs.

Shit.

For some reason, Evan hates the sound of the phone ringing. So I drop the diaper and run upstairs to grab my crying baby. Once I have him in my arms, I start bouncing him as I run down the stairs to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

I answer I continue to bounce Evan. Now he's only whimpering instead of full out crying; but I keep bouncing it. I hate it when my little boy is unhappy in anyway shape or form. Then a voice comes on the phone and I freeze in my tracks.

"Bella?"

"…Alice?"

END OF CHAPTER!

I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! Please read and review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will come when I get another moment of free time.


	12. On the Road Again

Okay Everybody here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 12-On the Road Again

"Bella you need to get out of there." Alice sounded terrified on the phone. Her tone of voice put me on edge.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Evan had gone completely silent by this time. He wasn't asleep, but he didn't move or make any noise. For some reason, this made the situation that more dire to me.

"Bella, I had a vision that Victoria had come for you. You need to get to the airport. If there was more time I would have come to get to get you. I have a ticket reserved for you and everything and your plane leaves in two hours."

Immediately, thoughts of what could happen filled my mind. What could Alice have seen that could scare her so bad to break her silence? And even worse, what would happen to Evan if I stayed here?

"Alice I'll be at the airport as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone before I could hear Alice's response and ran to my bedroom to begin packing. I took my old backpack and filled it with my laptop I received for work, all of my personal information, and Renee, Phil, and Charlie's obituaries. I didn't know when I was going to come home, but I wanted to make sure that they came with me.

After that I packed a diaper bad for Evan and filled a suitcase with clothes and toiletries for both of us. I was packed, had Evan in his car-seat, and was pulling out of the drive way in less than 30 minutes.

I must have broken a million traffic laws on the way to the airport. I parked my car in the lot and headed to the front desk to get my tickets. Evan was starting to get a little fussy so I put on the backpack, attached his car-seat to the stroller, put the suitcase and the diaper bag in the stroller and wrapped him in my arms. As soon as I had him in my arms he settled down with his head on my shoulder with the most adorable baby sigh. I had to stop and give him a little kiss on the head. I looked up and noticed that a couple of people were looking at us with smiles on their faces. I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks and I rushed to the counter.

The guy at the counter looked up when I approached him.

"Hi my Name is Bella Swan and I need to pick up two plane tickets." As soon as I said it, the guy gave me a look that bothered me. He looked at me a little but too long for my comfort. And his smile was way more than slightly creepy.

"Okay ma'am. Um it seems that you only have one ticket reserved for first class. Would you like to purchase another ticket?"

…Alice only bought one ticket?

I was dazed for about ten seconds before I realized that the guy was waiting on me to answer his question.

"Um, would it be possible to have my ticket changed to be two coach tickets?"

I wasn't sure if it was possible, but I decided to do something that I'd always seen people do but I've never done: I started to flirt with the guy. I batted my lashes and leaned toward him a little bit. When he froze I was sure that he thought that I was having some kind of seizure when the most awesome thing happened…

He blushed.

That's right I, Bella Swan, made someone blush. He seemed to shake himself and fumbled with the computer and then handed me the two tickets. He literally squeaked out, "Here you go ma'am. You need to report to Gate H and please have a nice day."

I gave the guy one last smile before I grabbed the stroller handle and headed to the gate.

Today was just filled with surprises.

I had forgotten how much I hated being on airplanes.

It was pretty cramped and Evan was looking around and not liking the number of people surrounding him. As soon as we sat down I hooked up his seat and fastened him in. He whimpered a little and the business man next to us snorted a little bit. I didn't notice that I was doing it at first but I glared at the man until he gulped and looked away. I don't care who you are, you will not treat my son in any kind of way.

To make matters worse, we were in the middle of the plane in the middle isle and surrounded by people. I hoped that I didn't have to use the bathroom and that Evan wouldn't need a diaper change.

Take off was easy and Evan didn't cry at all. Although he looked like he would toss a fit if I didn't get him out of that seat. When the seatbelt light came off I picked up Evan and cradled him in my lap with his favorite blanket. The people around us were pretty noisy and Evan was getting more and more uncomfortable. I pulled him as close to me as humanly possible and started to slowly rock him. The slow motions settled him down and he fell into a deep sleep with his head resting against my neck.

I rubbed his back as my mind wandered. I didn't really have time to really think everything through today and now seemed like the only time I was really going to be able to.

Alice can't see Evan. I'm 100% positive that if she knew about him there would have been a ticket there for him. That both bothers me and gives me a little bit of comfort. The fact that Alice can't see him means that they didn't purposely ignore and try to avoid him. But I was also scared shitless because if something happened, we wouldn't be able to protect him in advance. I didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if Alice hadn't called in time. I shuddered a bit and brought Evan a little bit closer to me.

I took a deep breath and tried not to cry at what was about to happen. I'm literally scared out of my mind at the thought of seeing the Cullen's. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if Edward was going to be there or not. What I'm going to do, I don't know yet.

These thoughts cycled through my head during the flight. Evan woke up towards the end of the flight and we played peak-a-boo, played with his little fingers and I tickled his tummy a bit. When he did his little baby laugh people looked over at us but I didn't care. These were the moments that I lived for, when it was just me and Evan spending time together. And he wasn't loud in any way shape or form so I didn't see a need to stop.

I strapped Evan back in for the landing and braced myself for what was about to happen. We were the last ones on the plane. And even when we got up, I was moving slow. We eventually got to the waiting area to see…

No one.

What the Hell?

I walked around for a while and didn't see a single Cullen. Then a guy walked up to me with a piece of paper that said 'Bella'.

"Ma'am, are you Isabella Swan?"

I clutched Evan to me a little bit tighter and answered, "Yes I'm Bella. Who are you?"

"Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Robert and I'm with the Carter &Wilbur Transportation Service. I was sent here by a Ms…" He looked down at the paper and continued on to tell me that Alice had sent him. After that he grabbed my bags and walked me out the front doors. As soon as we stepped outside I realized why Alice wasn't here to pick me up herself.

The sun was shining.

Robert walked me to a, honest to God, Stretch Hummer. Wow. I don't really know why I'm surprised though, since when does Alice settle for anything that's not over the top. I strapped in Evan and we were on our way. We were in the car for no more than 30 minutes when we approached a beautiful mansion. The place was four stories and looked like a modern designers dream. There were open windows like the old house but this place made their home in Forks look like a shack.

In the time it took me to absorb what I was seeing, Robert had already unloaded the car and had opened my door to help me out. I grabbed everything and thanked Robert one more time. I took a deep breath, straightened my back, and marched forward.

Let's get this over with.

Okay I hope you like it! The next chapter is the meeting!

Read and Review Please


	13. Open Arms

No notes or any extra bull! Here's the chapter!

Chapter 13 Open Arms

The first person I saw was Alice.

Well actually I didn't really see her. As soon as the door opened she wrapped her arms around me and I just started crying into her shoulder.

"Oh my God Alice I missed you so much". I still had one hand holding Evan's stroller so my other one was wrapped around Alice. I don't know how long we stood there for until I heard someone's voice from inside the house.

"Ugh what is that God awful smell?"

Rosalie. Well there's one thing that hasn't changed. I don't know if that was her intent or not, but it broke up the moment that Alice and I were having. I wiped my eyes and walked into the foyer where the entire family was waiting….

Including Edward.

They were all staring at me, or I should say that they were all staring at the stroller. I had a blanket over the top so they couldn't see Evan, but they knew he was there.

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was attempt a smile before Evan started crying. Someone needed a diaper change.

"Um, is there a bathroom I can use?"

Esme, the most wonderful mother in the world, answered. "Sure dear. Right this way"

I was so grateful to get out the room. So many questions, and I wasn't sure if I would like the answers to any of them.

As we walked to the bathroom neither of us said anything, but when we reached the room she turned to me and with a big smile gave me a hug, "It's so good to see you Bella."

I smiled back and walked into the bathroom with Evan. It seemed like Esme hasn't changed. Maybe this won't be so bad. Then his highness started crying out again. I could only smile. He is the only thing that could distract me.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

I put down his changing blanket and got to work. Evan never did like getting his diaper changed so I always had to distract him.

"Evan, Evan. Can I have a smile? Can mama have a smile?" I cooed at him while poking his belly while putting on a new diaper. Every time we play this game he tries to hide his smile with his hands and I always pull them down and tickle him. By the time his diaper was changed, he was smiling and ready to play.

The atmosphere in the living room was awkward. I was on the floor with Evan trying to not look anyone in the eye. Evan was on his play blanket jabbering about nothing and throwing his stuffed animals around. Every few minutes I would build up his building blocks only for him to smash it down with his stuffed elephant. He was having a ball.

I however was not.

I looked around the room and glanced at every person. Alice and Esme had these looks of surprise on their faces. It didn't look like bad surprise either. Emmett had a goofy grin that's almost always on his face. I guess Evan was entertaining enough for him. Jasper just looked in pain, and every couple of seconds he would move a little more away from me and Evan. I will admit that it hurt a little, but I couldn't blame him. I paused at Rosalie's face. It was eerily similar to the look from my dreams. She looked absolutely furious. But unlike my dreams I didn't become angry, I became scared. It didn't matter if she was mad at me, but Rosalie has a horrible temper.

What if she snapped and attacked Evan? My instincts reared its head and demanded that I move.

I acted on my instincts.

I instantly grabbed Evan and my purse and moved toward the door.

I didn't make it past ten feet.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice asked me while blocking my escape.

"Alice I love you, but I can't stay somewhere if one of the people here is a danger to Evan."

"Oh so its name is Evan?" Rosalie sneered. "I thought the name should be _ironicI."_

Now I have to admit that my temper had more than risen at her comment. "How DARE you call him an it! He is a child, and given how much you claim to _love_ your family, I thought you of all people would be on my side!"

For some reason all of them stared at me like I had lost my mind. And then it hit me…

They didn't know.

I couldn't say anything. I mean what was I supposed to say, 'hey its me and Edward's baby. Ta-dah!'

Instead I picked up Evan, and took off his little cap. I fluffed his hair and then turned him around so that they could see him more clearly. The first person to have a reaction was Esme.

"Oh my God. Bella, is he…"

I just smiled at her and said, "I would like all of you to meet Evan Anthony Cullen. Your nephew, grandson, and son."

I didn't look at Edward until I said the last line. The look on his face was a mixture between heartbrake and rage.

This was going to be a long discussion.

Okay there ya go! I'll update again as soon as I can!


End file.
